


I can see you

by TheShinyFruitcake



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Cameras, M/M, People Watching, This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 19:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShinyFruitcake/pseuds/TheShinyFruitcake
Summary: From a very young ageAmerica has been watchedAnd he is the only one that knows about itOr so he thinksAkaAmerica being watched by creepy fans(This is stupid why?)





	I can see you

I remember when I first saw it

I was really little then

Back when I was just a small colony

It was there when Arthur took me in as his little brother

Back then I didn't know what it was

All I knew was that this big black thing was watching me from being Arthur

Sometimes

it changed where it was

It was random really

I remember asking Arthur about it

He just looked behind him before looking back at me and saying

"America nothing is there"

Nothing was there?

How could he not see it

It was huge!

And I remember being really frustrated because it was right there

If Arthur can see fairies why can't he this!

I soon found out later what it was

And I got to hold one

It was a camera

The first one was invented in France and France let me hold one

To be honest it felt weird to hold one when another one of its kind was watching me

I had no idea who was watching

And why they were

And frankly

I didn't like it

It watched everyone

Not just me

And I had no idea why

Soon I started acting all stupid and annoying

Why

Because it helped me ignore the damn thing

Sometimes I would catch myself glancing at it

But other than that

It was working

Also I realized that if someone is watching me

Might as well entertain the sick bastard

It was going great

Did it for 400+ years

But that was until it happened

~~~~~

It happened on accident

It was a normal meeting

I gave my dumb speech

Something about a super hero saving the world or something

I forget the details

Germany has just yelled at everyone to stop them from killing each other.

Mostly England and France

And italy raised his hand to speak

When he did

Italy looked straight at the camera

Blinked open his eyes before closing them

Smiling

Putting his hand up towards the camera

And yelling

"PASTA!!"

I was startled to say the very least

He looked at the camera

And spoke to who ever was behind it

And the crazy thing is

Germany and Japan acted like it was normal

Some countries look annoyed while other gaved weird faces

But Germany and Japan

Germany just put his face in his hand while sighing

And Japan was consoling him

They didn't ask who he was talking to like most of the countries

What was going on

Can

Can italy see the camera as well

Germany and Japan as well

I had to find out

After what felt like forever the meeting was over

Everyone was leaving

Before the axis could leave I stop them

"Excuse me can I speak to all of you?"

Germany looked annoyed before agreeing

Before they go back to sit down I stop them

I looked at the camera on the table before speaking

"Alone"

I knew they saw me look at it

Italy and Japan looked at each other

And Germany's eyes widened

Suddenly I felt Italy drag me to the bathroom

Good thing the camera didn't follow us

This was private

Once we got there italy hugged the living day lights out of me

"I can't believe you can see it too! We thought we were the only ones!" Italy yelled in joy

He let go of me and started bouncing on his feet in joy

"Of all people I least expected you to be able to see the Damned thing" Germany commented

"Especially since you act like an idiot." Japan said

"Yeah I'm fully aware of that" I said

Germany gave me a glare

"Your aware of how stupid you can be?" Germany asked

"Yeah at first it was a way for me to ignore the thing but soon I realized since someone is watching us I might as well entertain them." I said

Japan perked up a bit

"Oh I know who watches us" he said

Everyone looked at him in surprise

"Wait you know who watches us?"

"I-i only found out just recently.

There's this cool Japanese anime called Hetalia

It's documents all of the stuff we do

It's kinda creepy as well

There are a lot of fans of show

I had to break the hetalian force field to see all the stuff our fans made for us

Some were stuff I'd rather forget about" Japan said

So

The reason we are being watched

Is because we are an anime?

What!

"Anything else Japan?" Germany asked

Japan just shook his head

After that we just left the bathroom

But with knew found knowledge.


End file.
